Trapped Again (but it's worth it)
by Perita-BrightEyes
Summary: carmillakarnsteine: since the fandom apparently loves the headcanons in which laura dies and carmilla is sad again how about carmilla being trapped in the coffin again by mother and laura thinking carmilla's left her because she's going to die someday or worse, laura thinking carmilla's left her because she doesn't love her like laura does! Angsty Carmilla/Laura fanfic.


**A/N:**

_**carmillakarnsteine**:_

_since the fandom apparently loves the headcanons in which laura dies and carmilla is sad again how about carmilla being trapped in the coffin again by mother and laura thinking carmilla's left her because she's going to die someday or worse, laura thinking carmilla's left her because she doesn't love her like laura does?!_

I decided to write this because I was procrastinating my nano novel. It's very angsty so sorry about that, but I think I've proven with this that I'm not just a one trick smut pony ;D I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Carmilla but you should definitely go and watch it.

* * *

><p>Laura grinned a hello as she walked into her dorm room, fully expecting her girlfriend to be sprawled messily on top of the covers of her bed with her shoes on, for some reason. Like always. Yet, today, Carmilla was nowhere to be found.<p>

"useless vampire" she sighed adoringly and settled down in front of her computer to type up an essay as she waited for the brunette to come back.

"Hey, LaFontaine? Have you seen Carmilla?" She asked over the phone after a few days of the Vampire not coming back to the dorm room. It wasn't like Carmilla hadn't disappeared before, she had, it was just strange of her not to leave a note.

"No, Frosh, why? Hasn't she been home in the past few days?" Laura replied with a no and thanked her friend before hanging up, her brow furrowed. Suddenly, she heard a faint knock on the door so she stood up and went to answer. When she opened it she saw nothing but a piece of paper on the ground. It was multiple choice.

_Dear Student.__  
><em>_Your room-mate no longer attends Silas University.__  
><em>_He or She A) Never really loved you and was messing with your feeble human emotions, B) Has elected to drop out due to your extreme incompatibility, C) Experienced a psychological event that left him or her unfit for student life or D) cited personal reasons, and really, why does anybody do anything? Exit procedures have commenced; no action on your part is required. _

Laura's heart sank and then broke even as she read the first choice on the list and steadily became more and more distraught as the letter went on. Carmilla never really loved her? Laura sunk onto Carmilla's bed and wrapped her arms around her own yellow pillow which smelled so much of her vampire girlfriend. Carmilla never loved her, so she'd left. She could hardly believe it, she thought that she deserved more than this. The blonde wept desperately until she fell asleep, not wanting to deal with the heartbreak.

—-

Far under Silas University in a long forgotten catacomb a freshly turned pile of dirt could be found. It was roughly the size of a grave and in a coffin inside wept a brunette vampire.

_"I have to save Laura" She'd said, easily picking up two girls from her mother's list of potential sacrifices and bringing them to her._

_"Mother, I've brought you a gift" She'd told The Dean, her vice like grip stopping the girls from struggling. Her mother motioned a finger and a dark shadow took the girls off her hands, leaving Carmilla to sit. She fidgeted under her mother's gaze but stared back coolly._

_"What is it you want, Mircalla? I'm not going to play games with you" Her mother had drawled lazily, signing off another report with a flourish of her wrist._

_"Leave Laura out of it." she demanded and her mother had raised her eyebrows._

_"You know what this means, correct?" Carmilla had closed her eyes and sighed deeply._

_"I want your word, mother." She'd asked again. She didn't want to go back into that box for nothing._

_"You shall have it."_

She closed her eyes as the blood began to pour. It had taken a couple of days for her mother to feed her this time. She was extremely angry with Carmilla, obviously, but it was worth it. For Laura. She tried to remember the girl's voice as the blood seeped into her ear canal, the girl's taste as it coated her lips, the girl's smell as the blood insidiously coated her nose. She couldn't breathe, not that Vampires needed to. It still felt wrong, though. Carmilla lost her cool for a second, clawing at the inside of the lid of her coffin. She could probably get out if she wanted to, but that would mean hurting Laura.

She settled down in her prison and imagined Laura happy, growing old. Yes, this was worth it. For Laura.

* * *

><p><em>I actually made myself cry with this, don't touch me. Please send a review?<em>

~Perita-BrightEyes~


End file.
